claymorefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Madhouse
Madhouse Inc. (株式会社 マッドハウス Kabushiki-gaisha Maddohausu), a veces estilizado MADHOUSE Inc. o llamado Madhouse Studios, es un estudio japonés de animación fundado el 17 de octubre de 1972 por antiguos animadores del estudio Mushi Pro, incluyendo a Masao Maruyama, Osamu Dezaki, Rintaro, y Yoshiaki Kawajiri. Madhouse ha realizado una gran cantidad de animaciones televisivas de gran popularidad, comenzando con la emisión de Ace o Nerae! en 1973, e incluyendo Death Note, Di Gi Charat, Sakura CardCaptor, Chobits, Hunter x Hunter, y Claymore. Entre sus producciones cinematográficas se encuentran Perfect Blue, Tokyo Godfathers, y Milennium Actress. La compañía ha obtenido dos Premios de la Academia Japonesa a la Animación del Año, tres Gran Premios en División de Animación en el Festival de Media Artes de Japón y dos Premios Sitges, entre otros. Una de sus películas, Nasu: Andalusia no natsu, fue la primera película animada japonesa en ser mostrada en el prestigioso Festival de Cannes, mostrada fuera de competencia. Trabajos * A-Girl * Ace o Nerae! (esp. Raqueta de oro) * Akagi * Allison & Lillia * Oda Nobuna no Yabō * The Animatrix * Anne no Nikki * Aoi Bungaku * Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution * Arata-naru Sekai * Azuki-chan * Hadashi no Gen * Batman: Gotham Knight * Gunnm * Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad * Beyblade * Bio Hunter * Tetsuwan Birdy * Black Lagoon * Bobby's In Deep! * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory * Boogiepop Phantom * Btooom! * Cardcaptor Sakura * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran * Casshern Sins * Chance Pop Session * Chaos;Head * Chi's Sweet Home * Chihayafuru * Chobits * Claymore * Clover * The Cockpit * Constant Payne * Cyber City Oedo 808 * The Dagger of Kamui * Death Note * Demon City Shinjuku * Dennō Coil * Devil Hunter Yohko * Devil May Cry * Di Gi Charat * DNA² * Doomed Megalopolis * Dragon Drive * Dreaming Machine * Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals * Galaxy Angel * La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo * Goku Midnight Eye * Gokusen * Gungrave * Gunslinger Girl * Haguregumo * Hajime no Ippo * Hanada Shōnen Shi * Harmagedon * Hells * Hellsing Ultimate * Hidamari no Ki * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance * Highschool of the Dead * Hunter × Hunter * Ichigo 100% * Jubei-chan * Kaiba * Kaiji * Kamen no Maid Guy * Kemonozume * Kiba * Kobato. * Kurozuka * Lament of the Lamb * Last Order: Final Fantasy VII * Lensman: Secret of The Lens * Magic User's Club (TV series) * Magical Nyan Nyan Taruto * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi * Mai Mai Miracle * Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro * MapleStory * Marvel Anime * Master Keaton * Memories * Mermaid's Scar * Metropolis * Millennium Actress * Mirage of Blaze * Mokke * Monster * Mōryō no Hako * Nana * Nasu: Summer in Andalusia * Natsu e no Tobira * Needless * Neo Tokyo * Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge * Nineteen19 * Ninja Scroll * Nobody's Boy: Remi * Oh! Edo Rocket * Oku-sama wa Joshi Kōsei * One Outs * Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin * Paprika * Paradise Kiss * Paranoia Agent * Perfect Blue * Persona 4 Golden Opening * Pet Shop of Horrors * Phantom Quest Corp. * Piano no Mori * Pita-Ten * The Princess and the Pilot * Princess Resurrection * Rainbow: Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin * Record of Lodoss War * Redline * Reign: The Conqueror * Rideback * Rizelmine * Sakura Wars (TV series) * Shigurui * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars * Solatorobo: Red the Hunter * Sōten Kōro * Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey * A Spirit of the Sun * Stitch! * The Story of Saiunkoku * Strawberry Panic! * Summer Wars * Super Doll Licca-chan * Supernatural: The Animation * Sweet Valerian * Takarajima * The Tatami Galaxy * Tenjho Tenge * Texhnolyze * The Tibetan Dog * Toki no Tabibito -Time Stranger-'' * ''Tokyo Babylon * Tokyo Godfathers * Tokyo Tribe 2 * Top Secret ~The Revelation~ * Trava: Fist Planet * Trigun * True Peakock King * Tsuki no Warutsu * Twilight of the Cockroaches * Twilight of the Dark Master * Ultraviolet: Code 044 * Unico * Uninhabited Planet Survive! * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust * Wicked City * A Wind Named Amnesia * Wing Commander Academy * The Wolf Children Ame and Yuki * WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 * X'' * ''Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl * Yona Yona Penguin * Yousei Ou * Yume Tsukai * Zetsuai 1989 Colaboraciones *''Mi vecino Totoro, dir. Hayao Miyazaki (Studio Ghibli) *El viaje de Chihiro, dir. Hayao Miyazaki (Studio Ghibli) *El increíble castillo vagabundo, dir. Hayao Miyazaki (Studio Ghibli) *Puedo escuchar el mar, dir. Tomomi Mochizuki (Studio Ghibli) *Cuentos de Terramar, dir. Gorō Miyazaki (Studio Ghibli) Premios y nominaciones *Premio de la Academia Japonesa a la Animación del Año – ''La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo *Premio de la Academia Japonesa a la Animación del Año – Wolf Children Dos de las películas con las cuáles Madhouse realizó trabajos de animación menores recibieron nominaciones al Premio Óscar a la mejor película de animación: El increíble castillo vagabundo, y El viaje de Chihiro, que recibió el premio en 2002. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Compañías (mundo real)